<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As I Lay Dying by mmjohnson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871087">As I Lay Dying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmjohnson/pseuds/mmjohnson'>mmjohnson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Love, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmjohnson/pseuds/mmjohnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Landon have yet to wake up, with the Necromancer still out there, everyone is trying their hardest to wake them up. Who else is there to turn to in this type of situation, why the Mikaelson's of course!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jade &amp; Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after season finale. It's been a week since Josie was freed from her subconscious thanks to a certain Tribrid, unfortunately Hope is still not awake. Stuck somewhere only she knows. And Landon? Well, he hasn't woken up yet either, was the prophecy real? Is Landon truly dead, for good this time?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope's POV</p>
<p>All around me was darnkess, and not like how it was when I was in Malivore with Clark. This was completely different, I was truly alone here. There was no one here, at least with Malivore I could sense when something was near. Here, there is absolute nothing but me.</p>
<p>No matter how much I closed my eyes, the shades of darkness blended together so much that I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or not. I was truly and utterly alone. </p>
<p><em>"Is this how my dad feels?" </em>I thought sadly to myself, quickly remembering what the Necromancer had said to me about my father being around me. </p>
<p>"He's not alone, Hope! You can't think like that right now." I said, scolding myself. I started to walk, or at least I think I was walking. I began to notice this flicker of a light way off in the distance, my wolf instincts screamed <em>"go closer!"</em> so that's what I did. </p>
<p>I'm not sure if I ran, or if I teleported there. All I knew was that I thought about going towards the flicker and there I was. Up close I could make out more details than just a flicker of a light. This wasn't just a flicker, it was glass lanterns with candles lit inside, strung up along a pier and suddenly water appeared. </p>
<p><em>"This is becoming strange."</em> I thought to myself, looking around my surroundings, making sure I was alone still. Looking at the water closer I realized it was the Bayou, back home in New Orleans. </p>
<p>"What? Why am I here? This can't be real, I'm not awake!" I said frantically, my eyes glancing at everything as one by one, objects began to appear. I didn't even realize how much I missed the smell of the mossy Earth until then, not seeing any threats nearby I decided to sit at the end of the pier. </p>
<p>I began to wonder what everyone was doing back in the real world, was Josie okay? How was Landon? </p>
<p><em>"Landon... I miss you." </em>my thoughts of him were cut short by a twig cracking in the distance. I froze, my wolf instincts kicking into overdrive. <em>"I thought I was alone." </em>My hearing could pick up on their labored breathing, and I could feel a certain presence to their stare. Their body began to move through the trees, and my arms erupted with goosebumps. I didn't feel threatened by no means, but they definitely didn't want me there.</p>
<p>Standing, I came face to face with a silhouette. Just out of fire light, I could make out a woman. "Hope! Hope, is that you?" The woman yelled, frantic. I froze. I knew that voice anywhere, and yet why was she here? </p>
<p>"Mom?!" I yelled back, bolting towards the sound of her voice. I ran until I reached her, slowing when I stood just before her. She stepped out of the shadows, her hair just above her shoulders and her eyes were soft and warm. "Hope, sweetheart, why are you here again?" My mom asked, taking my hands.</p>
<p>I hadn't realized until she wiped away tears that I was crying, "Mom, I don't know where I am! I was in my friend Josie's subconscious and I thought I pulled her out but now I'm here!" I said to her, crying and putting my head into my hands. </p>
<p>Pulling my hands away, my mom looked at me cautiously, like this might fade away in an instant. "Hope, are you sure it worked? Did anything happen to you when you were in Josie's subconscious?" She asks, taking my hands. </p>
<p>I nodded through my tears, "Yes, the evil Josie turned me into stone." </p>
<p>My mom froze, her eyes narrowing. "What do you mean "evil Josie"?" She asks, so I explain everything to her. </p>
<p>While I caught her up on most recent events, mom and I got comfy in the old wooden rocker chairs in the cabin. My mom pulled a blanket around my shoulders and handed me a cup of hot cocoa and a plate full of strawberry pastries. </p>
<p>She takes a seat beside me in her own rocker chair and says "I will do everything in my power to get you back home, Hope. I promise you, baby girl. But for right now, why don't you rest and tell me about school?"</p>
<p>I sigh heavily, "Exactly what you and Dad had hoped it would be for me, with the exception of monster's." I say, catching the way her eyes soften at the mention of my father. She gives me a quizzical look at the word 'monster's' but decides not to ask. </p>
<p>"Is there anyone you're interested in that you might need to tell me abou, hmm?" She says, giving me her signature mom look. I chuckle and couldn't help the smile that came across my face, "Well, there is this boy, Landon." I say in return.</p>
<p>We spend what feels like forever just talking like we use to and I can't help but to memorize each and every inch of my moms face because before I know it, I will be awake. And she will be torn from me yet again. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope came face to face with her mom and caught her up on most recent events. Where is Hope, exactly? How is everyone doing back at the Salvatore school?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm glad to hear that you guys are enjoying it so far! Stay tuned for more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke from sleep, if you could even call it that, my mom was gone. My heart sunk. <em>"I knew it wouldn't last..." </em></p><p>Getting onto my feet I glanced around the little cabin I slept in, memorizing the way the mossyness of the bayou paired well with the scent of the oak the cabin was built from. It made me miss home, and how my life was back then. Back when both of my parents were alive.  </p><p>Shaking my head, trying to clear my head I jumped when the door to the cabin opened. I stood back in defense. Dropping my weight, I spun and kicked the person's legs out from underneath them. They landed with an 'oof' on their back. Standing back up, I looked at my intruder, "Mom? What the hell, I could've hurt you!"</p><p>Helping my mom up, she brushed herself off. "I see your training with Alaric is going well." She said sarcastically, "and you can't hurt me, sweetie." She finished saying. She pulled me into her arms, and I breathed in the familiar smell of the woods off her. "I was afraid you were gone." I whispered, burying my face in her hair.</p><p>She squeezed me tighter then, "I'm not going anywhere, not now not ever! I know I'm not with you physically when you're awake but I am always beside you. So is your father. I figured you would want to see him!" She said matter factly, with a warm smile on her face. </p><p>I pulled back in surprise, immediately looking around my mom and out the door, expecting my father to be there. He wasn't. My heart sunk, "Is he here?" I questioned.</p><p>"Not yet but he's trying to get here, Hope." </p><p>I nodded my head, "Where is here exactly?" I asked. My mom looked at me knowingly, "We're in your subconscious mind, Hope. Your father and I have a theory that when you were in your friends mind, and was turned to stone, that you were thrown into your own subconscious." </p><p>I nodded and thought about their theory, it seemed possible. "I guess that makes sense." I said, considering the possibility. My mom opened her mouth to speak but it wasn't her voice that spoke next. </p><p>"Hello, <em>Little Wolf.</em>" </p><hr/><p>Lizzie's POV </p><p>My dad assigned me and Josie as Hope's personal babysitter, and truth be told, I didn't mind watching over her. At least I knew she was safe with me. Josie and I had agreed to take shifts, that way the other could go about their usual routine. Right now Josie was with Jade, off fraternizing. <em>"Ew, gross." </em>I thought, scrunching my nose. I was happy for her by all means, but I didn't like that I could <em>feel </em>her <em>feelings </em>through our twin bond. </p><p>Shaking my head clear of all Josie thoughts, I distracted myself by looking at Hope's sleeping form. Just then, my dad's office swung open to reveal my dad and two stranger's. There was a woman with blonde hair and striking blue eyes, and a man following behind her with a close shaven head and black goatee to match, his eyes were a dark brown.</p><p>"Where is she, where's Hope?" The woman exclaimed, her accent echoed through the room. </p><p>"She's over here." I replied, from behind the secret door/bookshelf. The woman strode across the office until she came to stand by Hope's side. Kneeling she said, "Don't worry, Hope. Auntie Bex will be here to help get you out of this. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. Always and Forever." </p><p><em>"Always and Forever..."</em> My heart tugged at their family saying,  I knew Hope missed her family, especially her mother and father. </p><p>The man who came in with the woman, said while extending a hand "I'm Marcel, and that there is Rebekah." </p><p>I nodded, and shook his hand, "I'm Lizzie." </p><p>"Well it's nice to meet you, Elizabeth. But I'm afraid we must get going and help my darling neice." Rebekah said then, she kissed Hope's forehead and stood. Walking over to me, she demanded for my phone. "Why?" I asked in return, standing my ground.</p><p>"So that you may have a way to contact me if Hope was to wake up. I want to be here." </p><p>I softened at her explanation, handing her my phone. I waited for her to give me my phone back, I looked over her shoulder and gazed at Hope. </p><p>
  <em>"Hang in there Hope, we're trying. I'm trying."</em>
</p><p>Rebekah handed me my phone back then, her gaze penetrating mine as if she understood some unspoken thing. Turning on her heels, she looked over at my dad and Marcel. "We must get going." Marcel nodded, said his goodbyes and the two turned to leave with my dad. </p><p>Stopping before he was completely out of his office, my dad turned and said, "We are meeting up with Hope's aunt Freya and their friend Vincent, can you please look after her, Lizzie? You're one of the only few people I trust to keep her safe while I'm gone." </p><p>I nodded my head, "Yes, Dad. I will stay here and babysit." I said sarcastically, when truthfully I didn't mind at all. My dad seemed content with my answer and headed out the door.</p><p>I took my seat back by Hope's bedside, gazing down at her unconscious form. I sighed, I've been trying to keep it together the last week but in all honesty I've been a mess. I hadn't bothered telling anyone because the only one I feel like I can talk to about it, was laying before me unconscious. </p><p>"Hope, I'm not sure that you can hear me, but <em>please</em> come back to us. Come back to <em>me.</em> I can't believe I'm about to say this but, I miss you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson!" </p><p>I laid my head down, propped on my arms on the small spot of Hope's cot that wasn't taken up by her body. I laid there until a yawn escaped me and my body was lulled to sleep by a certain Tribrid's breathing. </p><p>I dreamt of ocean blue eyes just before a storm, that seemed to have no end. They kept pulling me deeper and deeper until there was blackness.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry for the delay! I've been dealing with college, my family and other things. I'm also sorry if this seems rushed, I desperately wanted to get something posted lol. I hope you enjoy! Lesve comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hello, Little Wolf..."</em>
</p><p>His words hung thick in the air, much like the humidity here in the Bayou. I froze in my spot, my eyes meeting his; my father. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Dad?" I asked, my eyes wide. Before I knew it, my feet took off in a run, right into his arms. He caught me in a hug and for the first time in a long time, I felt whole again. </p><p>After hugging for what felt like eternity, my dad pulled away from me, tears in his eyes. "My beautiful daughter, my heir, I've missed you.</p><p>"I've missed you too, dad." I said through a chuckle, I was crying too. </p><p>"I see that you're doing well in your studies." My dad said, changing the topic, "And kicking ass." My mom through in with a laugh, it got a laugh out of my dad and I. I needed that laugh with them, to see their face happy and lit up. I missed them. </p><p>My mom's laughter died down into a thoughtful look, her eyes turned upwards, like she was thinking. "What is it, mom?" </p><p>"You've found your epic love, Hope!" She said with a soft smile. My dad looked upward too, almost as if he knew what she was talking about as well. </p><p>"Landon's great-" I was cut short by my mom, "Hope, we need to talk about him, actually."</p><p>My dad cast his eyes above my head, and I knew something was wrong. I swallowed, "What's wrong? Is he okay?" I became frantic. Everything around me began to shake, and the lights inside the cabin started to flicker.</p><p>"Hope, sweetheart, calm down. We can't talk to you unless you calm down." My dad said.</p><p>I couldn't calm down, everything instinct inside me from my wolf was saying screaming that something wasn't right with Landon. <em>Had my plan not work? </em> My breathing became uneven and my dad rushed to me, he placed me hands over his heart. </p><p>"Hope, can you feel my heartbeat? I need you to focus on that and your breathing, sweetheart. Can you do that for me?" </p><p>I nodded my head quickly, closing my eyes, I focused my hearing in on his heartbet. A few seconds later I began to feel calmer. My mom had left my side for a brief moment but came back with some water.</p><p>After drinking the water and taking a steadied breath, I looked to my parent's, waiting for their explanation. </p><p>My mom cleared her throat, "Hope, there's no easy way for me to say this but Landon's dead... At least, he hasn't woken up yet."</p><p>I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he couldn't be dead. He's a <em>Phoenix. </em>He can't really die, unless stabbed by the Golden Arrow. Wait...</p><p>The tears began to fall before I could realize what was happening, "He can't be dead... He can't be..." My parent's both hugged me until my cries faded into hiccups. </p><p>"Sweetheart, we're so sorry..." my mom said. I shrugged out of their embrace, "Can I shift here? I need a release." </p><p>My parent's nodded, "It's your subconscious, Hope. You can do anything here." My dad said. That's all I needed to know before running out of the cabin and shifting into my wolf. </p><p>I ran until my legs gave away beneath me, I laid down where I stood and howled. </p><p>My heart hurt so much, it felt like it was being ripped out. I shifted back into human form and sobbed until my tears ran dry. Soon after everything turn to darkness as I fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>Lizzie's POV</p><p>I felt a hand shake me awake, when I opened my eyes I saw Marcel standing beside Hope's bed. Stretching, I stifled a yawn. </p><p>"You love my niece, don't you?" His question caught me off guard, I choked. Marcel bit back a laugh.</p><p>"I don't <em>love</em> Hope! W-why would you even ask that ridiculous question?" </p><p>He smirked at me, "Because you've been by her side ever since we got here. And who knows how long before we arrived."</p><p>I scoffed, "Who says that means that I <em>love</em> her? Maybe I'm just being a good <em>friend</em>." I crossed my arms, and avoided looking at him. I looked to Hope instead and I could feel myself calm.</p><p>Marcel stepped closer, "<em>That's </em>the reason I say that you love her. It's the way you look at her. I've seen that look too many times in my life."  </p><p>I opened my mouth to try and refute what he was saying but I couldn't find an answer, he placed a hand on my shoulder, "For what it's worth, you do really seem to care for her. And I know for fact she cares about you too. Even if you are just <em>friends</em>." Marcel smirked at me then, I looked towards the doorway just in time for my dad to come in the door. </p><p>"We got in contact with Freya and Davina. They're on their way here now. After they arrive we can start working on a plan to wake Hope up." He said, walking up to us. He looked between Marcel and I with a confused look on his face. He opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it and shook his head. </p><p>I nodded in agreement, looking back to where Hope lay. My dad must have noticed my worried expression, "Lizzie, why don't you go get something to eat and freshen up? You haven't left Hope's side in days." </p><p>I looked between my dad and Hope uncertainly, "Who will stay with her?" I asked. Marcel raised his hand, "I'll stay by her side, go get some food kiddo. You'll feel better after you freshen up. I'll be here with her until you come back." </p><p>I was scared to say the least. What if she woke up and I wasn't there, what if something bad happened and I wasn't there? </p><p>
  <em>"Is this how Hope feels 24/7?"</em>
</p><p>I looked between Hope and Marcel, as if he sense my nervousness he said, "I promise you, Lizzie. I will take care of her. I give you my word, always and forever." He gave me the scouts honor. I nodded, swallowing thickly. </p><p>"Okay. But if anything happens, let me know as soon as possible."  My dad and Marcel both nodded. I walked away from them then, out of the door and down the hall to my bedroom. </p><p>Thankfully Josie was off somewhere with Jade, I locked the door behind me and spelled the walls. I slid down the door, my eyes betraying me before my body could. My eyes filled with tears and before I knew it, I was sobbing. </p><p>I'm not sure how long I sat there and cried, all I know is that when my eyes ran dry I picked myself up off of the floor and carried myself out of our room and to the showers.</p><p>Taking a shower would have gone by faster if my thoughts weren't preoccupied by a certain Tribrid. I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't wake up. We just became friends... Although Marcel seems to think otherwise. </p><p>"Pfft, as if that would ever happen..." I said out loud, rolling my eyes. I started to feel better mentally during my shower. </p><p><em>"It's the way you look at her."</em> His thoughts echoed in my mind. </p><p><em>"Do I look at her that way though...?"</em> I thought quietly to myself. I mean, sure, Hope is beautiful. But that doesn't mean I love her, <em>right</em>?</p><p>Sure she has eyes that I could lose myself in, and auburn hair that shines in the sunlight. Not to mention her wolf fur is white as snow under the moonlight. Her eyes light up when she smiles that dorky, cute smile. Or the way she crinkles her nose... Or how I wanted to puke when she was with The Hobbit. I loved how much shorter she was than I, or how she has the best warm hugs.</p><p>I wanted to be near her ever since she came back from Malivore and my memories were restored first. I loved the fact that I got to have her to myself. </p><p>It all dawned on me at once and my eyes widened, "Holy shit." </p><p>I still couldn't help and ask myself this next question though...</p><p>
  <em>"Do I love Hope Andrea Mikaelson?"</em>
</p><p>I turned off the water to my shower, stepping out and wrapping myself in a towel. I wiped away the fog from the mirror in front of me, staring at myself. </p><p>"Yes." I whispered. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I definitely did not proof read this so if there are any mistakes, don't mind them lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie's POV</p><p>I can't believe I just admitted that I love Hope freaking Mikaelson, of all people! My mind still couldn't wrap around the realization as I began walking out of the bathroom showers, and back towards my room. I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize that MG had walked up to me a some point.</p><p>I looked sideways at him and noticed he was talking, I decided I should probably be a good friend and tune in to what he was saying. A good friend wouldn't kiss her friend in the spur of the moment before her possible death, and later realize she loves her other best friend. <em>“Some friend you are, Lizzie.”</em> I couldn't help but scold myself.</p><p>“Lizzie!” I heard from MG, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him once again, and I noticed he had stopped in front of my door, and I was about 6 ft away. Did I keep walking? Was I really that lost in thought? I cleared my throat, “Yes?”</p><p>“Are you alright? You were zoned out for awhile, you kept walking after I stopped at your door. Did you even notice that I stopped walking?” He asked, his eyes wide with concern. I felt guilty then, too guilty.</p><p>I shook my head, “I've been really stressed lately with everything going on with Hope. I guess I was just out of it, I'm sorry for being a shitty friend.” I meant every word of it, MG nodded his head as if he understood.</p><p>“I know you and Hope have gotten closer, I know I'm worried about her as well but I can only imagine how you feel. I didn't even think to ask how you were holding up.” He placed a hand on my shoulder in reassurance. It felt awkward, and I think he could pick up on it because as if on cue he quickly apologized and stammered out an excuse to leave.</p><p>Watching MG walk away felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulder's. I walked into my room and found Josie and Jade asleep in bed. I wouldn't admit it to Josie, but I liked Jade and how she treated my sister. The sight of them cuddling in their sleep made me smile, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to snap a photo.</p><p>The sound of my camera flash woke Josie up almost immediately, she sprung up in bed, causing Jade to wake.</p><p>“Lizzie!” Josie yelled, her cheeks blushing. I couldn't help but laugh, Josie hopped out of bed and ran after me. All of a sudden, Josie had managed to hop onto my back, knocking us both to the floor. She reached underneath me and grabbed my phone out of her hands, and in a quick motion she was off me and running back to our room.</p><p>“Hey!” I yelled, getting to my feet and running to our room. Josie slammed our door shut in my face and threw her weight against the door.</p><p>“Josette Olivia Saltzman, open the damn door!” I pounded my fists against the door until I heard Josie call back, “Not until I delete the photo!” A few moments later, I heard Josie move away from the door and I quickly opened the door and rushed in.</p><p>“Where's my phone?” I asked Josie, she laughed and placed my phone in my hand.</p><p>“Thank you, now if you don't mind I just realized I have been in my bathrobe for longer than I like so I'm going to get changed.” I said, walking towards my closet and picking out an outfit.</p><p>“You can get changed in here if you want, we were going to get breakfast anyways, right babe?” Josie turned to look at her girlfriend, who's eyes lit up at the thought of food. Jade practically jumped out of bed, taking Josie's hand.</p><p>“Yes! I am so hungry I would kill for some French Toast.” She exclaimed. Josie and I stared at her for her choice of words, her eyes widened, “N-not that I would kill someone over food, I-I'm just really hungry.” A blush crept onto her face and she looked sheepish, which apparently Josie thought was cute.</p><p>“It's okay, Jade. We know you didn't mean it literally.” I said, Josie nodded her head in agreement and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.</p><p>“C'mon, babe. Let's go get you that French Toast.” Josie had said while taking the other girl's hand and leading her out of the room. After getting dressed, I decided I should do the same and grab some breakfast. Entering the cafeteria I quickly noticed my table of friend's, my eyes immediately searched for Hope.</p><p>“She's still unconscious, you idiot.” I shook my head and cleared my thoughts, walking to the food line and grabbed my breakfast. Like Jade, I also like French Toast, and I decided to grab some Strawberries as well. Making my way to our table, I noticed Marcel and Rebekah, who were telling a story about Hope from her childhood. My heart ached at the mention of Hope. I sat down beside my sister, and started to eat my breakfast.</p><p>“When Hope was a baby, I use to tell her stories about how a Mighty King over ruled his Kingdom with his brother's and sister by his side, until one day a man who wanted to ruin the King and all he stood for came and destroyed the Kingdom. Believe it or not, she would actually fall asleep to it.” Rebekah had said, offering a short laugh at the end, her eyes saddened at the mention of her late brother.</p><p>MG spoke up next, “Is it true that the Hollow really possessed Hope?” his eyes were lit with curiosity. Marcel shifted in his seat.</p><p>“Yes, it is. We had the Hollow divided into pieces and those pieces were placed into me, Klaus, Elijah and Freya. We then had to leave and not be in physical proximity to each other, or Hope. For seven years.” Rebekah was the one to explain, her eyes downcasted.</p><p>“But enough with the past! We need to focus on the best way to get our darling niece to wake up and out of that bloody sleep she's in.”</p><p>“We'll help however we can, we all care about Hope.” Josie exclaimed, nudging me with her elbow, “Right, Lizzie?” I looked up and noticed all eyes on me, I swallowed my bite of food.</p><p>“Yes, of course. We all love Hope and would do anything to help her. No matter how much of a Martyr complex she has.” That earned a few laughs from the table, I felt satisfied with my answer and thought no one had noticed my choice of words. I felt Marcel's eyes on me before I met his gaze.</p><p>“I thought you were going to sit with Hope?” I asked Marcel, he smiled at me and expressed that my dad had taken over so he could grab a bite to eat. I could feel his eyes linger on me, long enough for me to look back at him. His message was clear enough, he was asking if I had finally admitted to myself what he already knew. I nodded a quick 'yes' and excused myself from the table.</p><p>Walking back into my Dad's office, I saw another blonde woman and a dark hair woman. They turned away from my Dad to look at me, "Lizzie, correct?" The brunette cocked her eyebrow at me, her gaze pointed. I raised an eyebrow back, "And you are?"</p><p>The brunette opened her mouth to respond when the blonde interrupted her, "I'm Freya, this is Davina. I'm sorry about her. We're Hope's other Aunt's." </p><p>I nodded in understanding, my gaze shifting to my Dad, he looked at Hope's Aunt's and they nodded their heads. </p><p>"We found a way to get Hope back, but I'm going to need your help." He came to stand before me, his tone serious and heavy. </p><p>"What do I need to do?"</p><hr/><p>Hope's POV</p><p>I don't know how long I had laid in the woods, but when I woke it was pitch black, and it was too quiet. Eerily quiet. I picked myself up off the forest floor and started walking back in the direction of the cabin, I flashed my eyes yellow so that I could see better. </p><p>After only walking for a few minutes, I noticed that there was someone trailing behind me. "Hello!" </p><p>When no one answered I began walking again, back in the direction towards the cabin. That is, until I heard a twig snap. I spun on me heel, the wind blowing a familiar scent my way. </p><p><em>"It can't</em> be."</p><p>I heard rustling from the brush, and a black figured appeared. "I know who are, just come out already." I yelled.</p><p>His maniacal laugh reached me first, and then he appeared. All 5'11, grotesque of him. The Necromancer.</p><p>"Hello, again, Miss Mikaelson. Have a nice reunion with your <em>parent's</em>?" His tone of voice was cold, calculated as if he wanted to hurt me. It wasn't going to work. Not this time. </p><p>"What do you want?" I asked sternly, not wanting to give him any leeway into how I'm feeling. To be honest, I'm internally freaked out. </p><p>"Believe it or not, I'm here to ask for your help, Tribrid." He took a step towards me, and all of a sudden a full moon appeared out of nowhere. "Were you behind this all along? Controlling what I experience, were my Mom and Dad even here?" </p><p>He stopped just before me, his burnt skin illuminated in the moonlight. He sighed, exasperated.</p><p>"The moonlight and darkness, yes that was me. Your parent's? No, they're as real as they can be given where you are." I squinted at his explanation, "What do you mean? Where exactly am I?"</p><p>He started walking past me, towards the cabin. Panic seared through me and I rush to keep up with him. As if he knew how I felt, he told me to relax. </p><p>"I am not going to harm you, or your parents. I told you I needed your help. I'll keep my word, as long as you keep yours, respectively." We had reached the cabin by then, we stopped just outside and I noticed my parent's had left. </p><p>"They must have went off looking for me." I muttered. Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts of them. "What do you need me to do. How can I help you?" </p><p>"You're not going to like it, it's going to crush you. But it's the only way you're getting ou-"</p><p>Just then a bright, blinding light appeared and I had to shield my eyes. "Not if I can help it!" Came a voice I would know anywhere, it was heaven sent. </p><p>There, in all of her blonde glory, stood Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman. My heart stopped and for a quick second I forgot how to breathe. "Lizzie?"</p><p>She scoffed, "Well, duh. Who else would risk their lives to save you?" She came walking to me, eyeing The Necromancer the whole way. </p><p>"Awe, I knew you cared about me." I said cheekily. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, <em>Mikaelson.</em>" her cheeks turned pink.</p><p>
  <em>"Is she blushing?" </em>
</p><p>"Enough with the flirting! We have work to be done." The Necromancer exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. I laughed, "We aren't flirting!" I noticed Lizzie turn away from me, but not before I noticed her eyes sadden. </p><p>
  <em>"Well that was weird..."</em>
</p><p>"What do we need to do to get out of here?" Lizzie asked, putting her hands on her hips. I couldn't help but notice the soft curve of her hips and thighs. I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts.</p><p><em>"You can't think like that, you're with Lan... Oh, yeah." </em>My thoughts turned south and my mood turned sour. </p><p>"Well, it's simple really. Wolfie here just needs to let herself face what she's been avoiding, and then boom- she'll wake up." He smirked as if he already knew all the answers. </p><p>"Just tell me what it is I've been 'avoiding' so I can get the fuck out of here." My voice had turned cold, and I could visibly see Lizzie flinch. </p><p>"Nuh uh, young Mikaelson. I can not do that. You have to be the one to face your truths." He had said, "Are you ready?" He asked.</p><p>I nodded, not even sparing either of them a second glance, "Yes.' </p><p>"Good! Then let the games begin!" He yelled, and with a snap of his fingers everything turned black. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope’s POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of us began walking into the darkness, not really paying much attention to where we were going when suddenly we came upon a door. “Well talk about obvious.” Lizzie snarked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I couldn’t help but roll my eyes and the Necromancer sighed, exasperated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Lizzie asked defensively, and she crossed her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing, let’s just get this show on the road.” I said taking a step towards the door. I opened the handle, and the Necromancer swept his arms, ushering me inside. Stepping over the threshold, I suddenly was transported back to my home in New Orleans The Abattoir, my safe haven. I relaxed at the immediate smell of old walls, bourbon, and beignet’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are we doing here?” I asked, turning towards Lizzie and The Necromancer. They both shrugged their shoulders and Lizzie spoke first, “I have no idea, but I love your home.” I couldn’t help but smile, the thought of Lizzie liking my childhood home warmed my heart and bettered my mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope!” I heard a voice, and I spun on my heel. My dad stood at the top of the staircase, my mom and Uncle Elijah followed suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad!” I yelled, a smile breaking out on my face. I left Lizzie and The Necromancer behind and ran up the stairs to meet them. My dad hugged me fist, “I thought you guys were gone!” I whispered, tears welling in my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My dad rubbed my back, “We’ve never left you, my littlest wolf.” My Uncle Elijah cleared his throat, causing my Dad and I to break apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As much as I love the heart warming reunion, we need to get her home, Niklaus. Every second she’s here, is more dangerous to her physical body.” My Dad sighed, his eyes turning worrisome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then Lizzie spoke, “She’s at our school, my Dad, Rebekah and Marcel are there looking over here. Oh, Freya and Davina are there too.” I turned to Lizzie, my eyes wide in surprise, “My family is there?” Lizzie rolled her eyes playfully, “You really didn’t think that your family was going to just leave you laying comatose in a bed, did you?” she started her way up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was my turn to roll my eyes then, “Well, no. Although I didn’t expect you to be the one to jump into my head and rescue me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well don’t flatter yourself, Mikaelson. I was the only who was close enough with you that was available considering when Josie’s not shoving her tongue down Jade's throat, she’s wallowing in guilt for all the terrible things she’s done. Not to mention, Bird Boy is MIA.” I stiffened at the mention of Landon, he was supposed to be my epic love, my world and yet he’s gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie noticed my change in demeanor and questioned me, “What’s wrong? Was it something I said?” I nodded my head slowly, releasing a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon’s dead, Lizzie. Like, he hasn’t woken up yet.” Lizzie’s mouth gaped open as she realized the news and her mistake, she rushed to me and pulled me into a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wrapped my arms around her and hid my face in her blonde hair, she smelled of vanilla and strawberries. The tense demeanor my body took over melted in her embrace, and before I knew it, the moment was gone. She pulled away and I could vaguely see a smirk on my Dad’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Hope. I didn’t know… I thought my Dad would have said something by now.” I just shrugged my shoulder’s and took Lizzie’s hands, “You didn’t know, it’s okay. I’ve come to terms with it, but it still hurts, ya'know?” Lizzie nodded her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As much as I hate to interrupt this little love fest, I must remind everybody that Hope needs to get back to where she belongs. The longer she is here, the more damage will be done to her body. Granted she will heal, but that is beside the point.” Elijah said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Necromancer said I need to face ‘what I’ve been avoiding’. So I guess we’ll start there? Maybe a Chambre de Chasse?” I asked turning my attention back to Lizzie. She looked at me confused, I couldn’t help but chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a form of Representational magic, it’s a mindscape kind of a thing where all my memories are stored. The good, bad and ugly.” I explained. My parent’s nodded their heads in agreement, and Elijah spoke, “I suppose that’ll work, Hope. It’s certainly worth a shot.” I nodded my head and turned to Lizzie, “You’ll need to siphon from me. Take however much you need, I can handle it.” I expressed, offering my hand to the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of taking my offered hand, Lizzie did something that surprised me, she placed a sweet kiss to my cheek. Her lips were soft and gentle, and then her siphoning began and her lips became warm. They tingled as a red glow appeared between us, the pull of magic from her lips was intoxicating. Eventually Lizzie pulled away, a rosy blush tinting her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stood there stunned and finally released a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I cleared my throat and turned my attention back to everyone else. My Dad especially looked very smug, and I couldn’t help but glare at him “Now that your guys' flirting is over with again, can we get this show on the road?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Necromancer announced. Giving a curt nod, I looked at everyone. “Once Lizzie and I are in the Chambre de Chasse, I won’t be able to see or talk to you guys anymore… I love you all and I’m happy you’ve found peace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After I said goodbye to my parent’s and Elijah, I took Lizzie’s hands and we performed the spell together. We were transported into my old bedroom, only this time my Parent’s and Elijah were nowhere nearby. “Wow, Hope at least ask me out first before getting me into your bed.” Lizzie snarked, I couldn’t help but smile and laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes caught mine and her blush returned. '<em>Lizzie’s been acting strange since coming here.'</em> I thought to myself. “Lizzie, focus. We’re here to uncover whatever it is I need to figure out so we can get out of here.” I said, chuckling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And anyway, let’s get a move on. The faster we get through this the faster we can get out.” I added. She quickly nodded her head and we moved towards my door, until suddenly we were transported again, but to the very moment my mom died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I froze dead in my tracks, “Lizzie… I can’t watch this.” I whispered and turned my back. “My mom told me she forgave me, but I still feel guilty for what happened to her… it’s my fault.” Lizzie stood in front of me and took my hands, “You didn’t kill your Mom, Hope. Or your Dad.” She whispered, stroking my hands. She brought her hand up to wipe away tears I didn’t even realize I was crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is my fault, though! I practically kidnapped my Mom to get my Dad back to New Orleans.” I yelled, clenching my first, digging my nails into my palms. Lizzie quickly and gently opened my fists, “Hope Andrea Mikaelson, you did not kill your mother. Regardless of what you did, your Mom loved you, Hope.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I opened my mouth to speak when a piercing scream rang through the room, I turned in an instant and was met with the sight of my Uncle Elijah vamp behind my Dad and stake him through the back. My stomach lurched as my Dad fell to his knees, Uncle Elijah looked over him and to my Mom and Greta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greta held my Mom against the wall of the abandoned house, her hand wrapped around my Mom’s throat. “Elijah.” My Mom choked out, her face was pleading. He stared blankly at her, as if she were a stranger to him. In that moment, she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I tore my eyes away for a brief moment to find Lizzie holding my hand tightly, her eyes glued to the scene before us. Talking brought my attention back to the scene, Elijah had wandered further into the house to speak to Roman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, isn’t that Roman. The vampire your Hobbit was jealous of?” Lizzie sudden asked. I couldn’t help but chuckle despite the impending death of my Mom. “The one and only.” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If he had a hand in your Mom dying, why didn’t you or your family do anything about it?” she questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did-" my sentence was cut short when the sound of doors breaking broke through the air. My Mom had thrown her and Greta out into the sunlight, instantly catching fire. My stomach hurled at the sight, and this time I couldn’t stop the vomit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie held my hair back as I finished throwing up. She rubbed my back soothingly, in soft, gentle strokes. My tensed muscles caved at her light strokes and began to relax. After wiping my mouth, I stood back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned to Lizzie and gave her a small smile, “Thank you.” She blushed at my words, the redness spread like a wildfire across her cheeks and down her neck. My eyes fixed on her neck, and suddenly the gruesome scene behind us vanished and taking it’s place was when the Croatoan cornered Lizzie and I.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell, Mikaelson? I thought we were going through your unspoken issues?” Lizzie said with a scoff, “I don’t mean to sound insensitive, but why this memory of all things?” I paled at the sound of ‘I had a crush on Josie'. I glanced at Lizzie and I noticed Lizzie narrowed her eyes at those words. She reacted as negative as she did the first time hearing them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The two of you are still never happening!” she exclaimed suddenly. I flinched at her unexpected tone of voice, “I know that, obviously. But why does it matter to you so much if it did?” I questioned her. She blushed again at my words and she opened to speak but immediately shut her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a secret and you didn’t tell me?!” I yelled. She waved her hand, gesturing to the scene before us; “So do you, apparently! So spill!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My Wolf took control in that moment, coming forward and giving me the courage I needed to say my next words. I nodded my head, “Do you want to know why my crush on your sister lasted so short?” I asked, stepping closer to her, I took her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smelled of vanilla and strawberries and I inwardly groaned at the delightful smell. “Why?” She whispered, her breath was short. “Because I realized she wasn’t the sister I really liked.” I whispered, stepping even closer so that our faces were merely inches apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My Wolf instincts kicked in within the close proximity of us, all of my senses heighten ten fold. All I could smell was her, everything about her was pure Lizzie and it was intoxicating. There was something extra about her usual scent that I hadn’t pieced together until now, she was aroused. Scratch that, not just aroused. She was emitting pheromones that I’ve learned to associate with love. I primarily noticed it with Landon towards myself, but here Lizzie is, smelling similar yet more delicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>I sound like a fucking nut case.’</em> I thought to myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, Hope.” Lizzie snapped me out of my thoughts, her eyes were fixed on my face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” “Your eyes are golden… Are you okay?” she asks, her eyes filled with worry .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay, Lizzie.” I said, letting go of her hands. I made sure to distance myself a little further away from Lizzie, I quickly noticed a frown form on her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I closed my eyes, and willed them to return to my normal blue. My Wolf needed to chill out for a minute anyway. Once I felt my Wolf fade, I opened my eyes again to find Lizzie still staring at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” I asked, wondering what could be wrong now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You liked me?!” she exclaimed, suddenly realizing the words I said earlier. Her blush returned and it all made sense then, her blushing, the constant insults towards Landon. Elizabeth Saltzman liked me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-" I never got to finish my sentence because the next thing I knew, darkness over took me and I crashed to the floor.</p>
<hr/>
<p>JOSIE POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We tried everything we could think of to slow down Hope’s deterioration but nothing was work. Not even her Aunt Freya was strong enough to slow it down long enough for Lizzie to do her job, which was to find Hope and to get her out of there alive and not dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, it didn’t seem likely the former was going to happen. Lizzie had been in Hope’s mind for over an hour now, and we were all beginning to grow nervous. “What if Hope dies with Lizzie still in her mind?” I asked quietly, afraid of what the answer might be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That won’t happen, Josie! Hope and Lizzie are smart and make a great team when they put their differences aside. They’ll get through this.” My Dad said encouragingly. I simply nodded and hoped for the best as time ran out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I found another spell, I’m not sure if it’ll work but it’s worth a shot.” Freya said, walking back into Dad’s office. Freya began to briefly explain the spell and its ingredients and soon we got to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Freya began the spell, I stayed beside Hope and Lizzie, continuously monitoring their heart rate. They were both strong and steady. Halfway through the spell, Hope’s began to slow down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Freya, something is wrong. Hope’s heart rate is slowing down!” I exclaimed. Freya began to look worried and hurried through the spell, we were running out of time. Hope’s heart rate began dropping even faster, “Freya, hurry!” I yelled this time. Freya enunciated the last syllable of the last word from the incantation and suddenly all of the candles went out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We waited in the darkness for a few seconds, and with a gust of wind the candles lit themselves. “What the hell?” Freya whispers in confusion. With a gasp and a jolt, Lizzie sprang upright, her eyes flying open and scanned the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes landed on us and she jumped from her seat, “Jo!” she yelled and wrapped her arms around me. I let out a breath of relief and hugged her back. Lizzie quickly broke the hug, and turned excitedly towards Hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only, Freya knelt beside Hop now with her thumb on her pulse. Her head was bowed and we could see tears streaming down her face. Lizzie froze on the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Freya…” Lizzie whispered, finally making her feet move towards the oldest Mikaelson sibling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s gone. Hope’s-" Freya was cut off by a jerking Hope, who suddenly flashed upright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alive. Hope’s alive!” Lizzie yelled excitedly, throwing herself past Freya and onto Hope’s bed, she wrapped her arms around Hope and buried her face into her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freya and I looked to each other and we both knew, Hope was now a fully activated Tribrid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie POV</p><p>I flung myself at Hope after she sat upright, I was grateful she finally woke up. She tentatively wrapped her arms around me, embracing me back. I breathed in her scent, never wanting to forget it again. I knew I needed to break our hug soon and thank Freya and Josie, but I just didn’t want to let go of Hope. I decided then to break the hug, but Hope had her arms tightly wrapped around me, “Hope, can you let go of me please? I want to thank Freya and Josie.” I said quickly, trying to get out of her grasp.</p><p>Hope pulled her face back from me to meet me eye to eye, only to find the most shocking thing probably ever in my life. Hope’s usually beautiful blue eyes were no longer, and in their place was the eyes of a Hybrid.</p><p>Black veins ran down Hope’s face, and when she opened her mouth to speak, she had a set of double canines. She released me from her arms, and moved as far as she could away from me on the bed.</p><p>“Lizzie, you need to leave. Right now.” Hope said through gritted teeth, her eyes strained on my neck. I scrunched my face in confusion, but I suddenly felt like prey and decided to listen to Hope.</p><p>I stood from the bed and turned to Freya and my sister. Freya was talking frantically on the phone while Josie stood frozen on the spot. Suddenly Jo snapped out of her trance and we met eyes.</p><p>“That was your father, him and my family are on their way right now. Until then, Lizzie, I think it would be best if you stayed away from Hope.” Freya said in a hushed voice, glancing over my shoulder towards Hope.</p><p>“Why should I stay away from Hope? She would never intentionally hurt me!” I exclaimed, glaring at Freya and Josie.</p><p>“But Lizzie, she’s in transition. Even if she didn’t want to hurt you or anyone else, her emotions and feelings are at an all time high. Everything is changing for her.” Josie whispered, taking my hands.</p><p>“She obviously doesn’t trust herself around you right now, otherwise she wouldn’t have told you to leave. You probably smell good to her.” Josie finished.</p><p>Understanding sunk in, Hope wanted to drink my blood.</p><p>“But doesn’t she have to drink blood in order to complete the transition?” I asked.</p><p>“<em>She</em> can hear you ya’know, and yes I do. But Lizzie, Jo is right, although I would never intentionally want to hurt you, I don’t know if I can trust myself around anyone other than my family right now.” I spun around to find Hope standing now, her eyes back to their normal blue. A pang of hurt surfed through me at the thought of not being included in Hope’s ‘family’. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and turned my stare cold.</p><p>“Well if that’s how you feel then don’t mind me. I’ll be on my way.” I stormed past her without a second glance, silently hoping she would have stopped me. She never did.</p><p>Tears slipped down my cheeks as I made my way back to my room. MG had once again somehow ended up beside on my way there, “Lizzie, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing that concerns you, MG.” I snapped, instantly regretting it. I sighed, my shoulders dropping their tense demeanor.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry. Hope’s-"</p><p>“Awake but a Hybrid. I know, your dad called and let me know. I was coming to find you. I figured you wouldn’t be taking the news well.”</p><p>“Why would you come and find me?” I asked incredulously.</p><p>MG looked confused then, “Because of you and Hope.” I sighed.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Look, your dad knew you and I have gotten closer as friends despite the Merge Day kiss thing. But I’ve seen the way you look at Hope, and Lizzie, Hope definitely feels the same way. I mean, why else would she literally tell you to go away? You’re one of her best friends. She loves you, and cares for you so much. She would never want to hurt you.”</p><p>“Yeah, well she already has.”</p><p>“I understand your feelings, but as a new vampire it’s hard to control your urges. She told you to leave-"</p><p>“Because she wanted to drink my blood, yeah I know.”</p><p><em>‘I would have let her, too.’</em> I thought quietly.</p><p>“Because she doesn’t know if she’d be able to stop herself. Okay, listen. When drinking blood, and according to Dr. Saltzman’s books, if you have a personal relationship with someone that you’re sharing blood with, it can be personal for some vamps. Now, that's a typical thing between vampires, and I usually wouldn't think it would be the same for a witch-vampire relationship, but Lizzie, you're no ordinary witch.” MG explained. I scrunched my face in confusion. </p><p>“You're right, I'm a Siphoner witch... What do you mean<em> ‘personal</em>’?” MG suddenly blushed, and looked away from me.</p><p>“Blood sharing can be intense, Lizzie. Sexual, even for vampires.”</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>I mentally facepalmed myself.</p><p>“But, that’s not all. It’s also difficult to stop once you start. The hunger… it can consume you. Add someone you love into the mix and well, it may not end well. Not to mention everything her werewolf senses could pick up on are amplified even more so now.”</p><p>"But with me being a Siphon witch, if I siphoned from her <em>if</em> she fed from me..." </p><p>"I guess it would similar to the vampire-vampire blood sharing, given you would literally siphon from her while doing it."</p><p>I nodded my head in understanding, suddenly feeling foolish for feeling upset by not being included in Hope’s family. Of course I am, otherwise she wouldn’t have told me to leave. She cares about me and would hate for me to be hurt by her hand.</p><p>I sighed, “I see your point, MG. Thank you for being a good friend.” I said, offering him a small smile.</p><p>“And as your friend, once Hope has some time to adjust, I think you should tell her how you feel about her.”</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” I asked, blushing. He laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, girl. Your whole face practically turns into a tomato when she’s around. Trust me, she feels the same way about you whether she’s figured it or not. Probably even more so now than what she ever realized since becoming a full Tribrid.” I suddenly felt more confident by his words.</p><p>“MG, I’d be lost with you!” I exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. He quickly hugged me back before realizing me with a smile.</p><p>“Now, go get cleaned up and get back to your girl.” I nodded and rushed into my room to get myself cleaned up for Hope.</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s POV</p><p>It wasn’t long after I had Lizzie leave that I immediately regretted it. I just didn’t trust myself around her right now. She smelled too good.</p><p>“Hope, Rebekah and Marcel are on their way here to you now… How are you feeling?” Freya said, cautiously as she stepped towards me. Her eyes were filled with worry, tears threatening to spill at any second. She came and sat beside me, taking my hand.</p><p>I looked over her shoulder to find that Josie must have gone after Lizzie.</p><p>“I sent her to go get Alaric. Don’t worry about Lizzie, she’ll come around.” I fixed my eyes back on Freya's face.</p><p>“What?” I asked confused. All of my senses were on over drive.</p><p>“Lizzie. She’ll come back to you, but you already know that. Don’t you, Hope.” She said, teasingly with a smile on her lips.</p><p>“Auntie Freya, please, just be blunt. Every thing is too much right now for you to be putting things vaguely.” She chuckled.</p><p>“I am sorry about your transition, Hope. Despite my laughing right now, I truly feel awful about it. I promised your parents I would protect you, and now I feel like I failed.”</p><p>I immediately reached out and grabbed her hands, “Don’t you dare say that! You did not fail!” I exclaimed loudly.</p><p>“This was bound to happen sooner or later. It just happened, Aunt Freya. And that’s that. It is what it is, and we can’t change it.” She nodded her head sadly, “You’re right, Hope. I’m sorry.” She opened her arms for a hug and I gladly accepted it. I remembered something just then.</p><p>“You said something about Lizzie earlier, what was it?”</p><p>“She loves you, Hope. Marcel and Rebekah were the first ones to point it out. It was only when she was willing to save you that I saw it myself.”</p><p>“Wait, Lizzie was willing to save me? She made it out like she was the only one available who was close to me.” Freya full out laughed, “No, Hope. Lizzie was more than willing to do it, she offered herself.” I couldn’t help the goofy smile that creeper over my face.</p><p>
  <em> ‘She really did that for me.’ </em>
</p><p>“And I see why you like her too, she’s feisty and has a sharp tongue. Your parent’s definitely would have approved.” She said through her smile. I glanced over her shoulder, remembering how my parent’s were always looking up, as if they knew something I didn’t. I guess this was it.</p><p>“Something tells me they already do.” I said with a small smile.</p><p>The door to Alaric's office opened, and in came Rebekah, Marcel, Josie and Alaric. Rebekah rushed to my side in an instant and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, literally.</p><p>“Ow, Auntie Bex. You’re hurting me.” She let me go immediately, with a sad smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry, love.” Dr. Saltzman cleared his throat, gaining all of our attention.</p><p>“Given the recent circumstances, I think it would be best if Hope took a break from her studies and relaxed for a few days.” Something dawned on me then.</p><p>“Wait, wait. You all seem to think that I’m going to automatically drink human blood in order to complete the change. What if I didn’t want too?” My family turned their eyes on me, Marcel being the first to speak.</p><p>“You can’t be serious, Hope. You would rather die than do right by your family. <em>Our</em> family. By your <em>father</em>?” A lump formed in my throat at the mention of my Dad.</p><p>“Look, this isn’t how it was supposed to happen. What if I wanted to die, instead. Then I can be with them.” Rebekah stepped forward and took my hands, “My darling Niece, I’m afraid that’s just not an option. We can’t lose you. Not right after we just got you back.” I sighed with defeat, I knew there was no arguing with them.</p><p>“Fine.” Everyone in the room audibly let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Okay, so back to the game plan. Hope, I think it would be best for you to take a break and go back home for a little bit. How does that sound?” Dr. Saltzman said, catching my attention at the mention of going home.</p><p>My mood spiked immediately, practically jumping out of my seat, “When can we leave?” Dr. Saltzman genuinely laughed at my eagerness despite the circumstances.</p><p>“You can leave as soon as you pack your bags... And feed.” He said.</p><p>I jumped from my seat and turned towards the door, only to see Lizzie standing in the door way her suitcase in hand.</p><p>“You didn’t really think you were going away without me, did you <em>Mikaelson</em>?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoops, sorry not sorry for the really long chapter lol. Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I froze in my tracks </p><p>
  <em>'Lizzie.'</em>
</p><p>My heart quickened at the sight of her, and my ears picked up that hers was beating faster than mine. </p><p>"It'll be a while, sweetie. Hope needs to feed first to make the change complete." Dr. Saltzman had told Lizzie. </p><p>Lizzie narrowed her eyes at me, "Why haven't you fed yet?" She questioned, and I suddenly had to look away from her burning blue eyes. </p><p>"I wasn't sure if I was going to..." I mumbled, avoiding her. I knew how her face was going to look, struck with disbelief. </p><p>I could physically feel the heat that radiated off of her, it hit me like a wave of anger. "You can't be serious, Hope!"</p><p>Rebekah chuckled, "At least someone other than us is comfortable with calling you out." </p><p>I rolled my eyes, and looked back to Lizzie. She had her hand on her hip now and an eyebrow cocked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go feed and complete the change." </p><p>I opened my mouth and then closed it, not sure what to say.</p><p>"Who am I just supposed to go munch on, Lizzie. It's not like there's many humans here at a school full of supernatural kids, whose half of the population is vampires."</p><p>"I'm technically human, I'm just a witch. Feed on me." She said, matter of factly. </p><p>"She does have a point, Hope." Rebekah said, nudging me in the shoulder. </p><p>"As much as I don't like the idea, she's right. With Josie being shook up from her run in with all that black magic, I don't think she'd be a good candidate." Dr. Saltzman said with a sigh.</p><p>Lizzie offered a smirk, "Well, <em>Mikaelson?</em>"</p><p>I sighed, "Fine. I'll do it, but not here... In front of <em>everyone."</em></p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes again, "Fine, then we can go to your room and when we're done, you can pack your bags and we can go." </p><p>I nodded my head and told everyone we would be back in a bit. </p><hr/><p>"So, how do you want to do this? Neck or wrist." She asked almost humorously.</p><p>I couldn't help the thoughts of what it would be like to drink from her neck, straight from the artery. </p><p>I cleared my throat, and my thoughts, taking her hand in mine. </p><p>"A finger prick will do, Lizzie." </p><p>Her eyes softened and her bottom lip almost had a pout to it. </p><p>
  <em>'Would Lizzie let Sebastian feed on her?'</em>
</p><p>I don't know why I asked myself that question as most vampires found it to be a sexual experience with other vampires, however Lizzie is a witch. Although, she's not an ordinary witch.</p><p>For a second time I had to clear away my thoughts, and I picked up a needle from the bedside table near us and quickly pricked her finger. </p><p>She winced, and scrunched her face, "Ow!"</p><p>I gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry."</p><p>I brought her finger up to my lips, peaking at Lizzie through my lashes for her final confirmation. She gave me a soft nod and waited patiently. I sucked the beading blood from her fingertip, savoring the way her blood tasted on my tongue. </p><p>I pulled away, and released her hand which fell back to her side before she turned and grabbed a band-aid from my first aid kit. While she wrapped her finger, I busied myself with packing my bags. I could feel the change complete within me, I could feel it deep within my bones. The hybrid veins ran down from my eyes, and I glanced at myself in my vanity mirror. My eyes turned to their golden and black color, they were almost unrecognizable. </p><p>"Hope?" </p><p>I tore my attention away from myself and shifted my gaze to Lizzie’s reflection. She was standing by the end of my bed now, her eyes watching me. </p><p>"Are you okay?" She asked softly, walking towards me. </p><p>I lowered my head and willed my eyes to return to their normal color. I could feel Lizzie’s presence beside me before she reached a hand to cover my own. </p><p>I looked at our hands resting on my dresser, "I'm okay now, thank you for asking." </p><p>She offered me a small smile, "No problem." </p><p>Her fingers intertwined with mine, removing them from the top of my dresser. "Are you done packing?" She asked me.</p><p>I looked to my bags to double check, I knew I had clothes back home so I wasn't too worried about taking too much. "Yeah, I'm done." </p><p>Lizzie smiled at me, "Then let's get this show on the road!" </p><hr/><p>"Are we almost there yet?" Lizzie exclaimed for the 50th time. Literally, I've been keeping count. </p><p>"Almost. We've got about another hour." I said, with a chuckle. </p><p>Lizzie let out a relieved sigh which turned into a yawn she tried desperately to stifle. I chuckled again and she gave me a glare before ultimately laying her head against the window and closing her eyes. I frowned a little at how uncomfortable she looked.</p><p>"Lizzie." I said, getting her attention.</p><p>She peaked open an eye and glanced at me, "Hmm?" </p><p>"Come here." I replied, gesturing for her to come lay her head on my shoulder. </p><p>Surprisingly she didn't protest and she sleepily shifted herself towards me. Laying her head against my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her to keep her warm. I could hear her heartbeat start to even out, telling me she had fallen asleep rather quickly. She snuggled closer into me.</p><p>We stayed like the for the rest of the trip, Aunt Rebekah would occasionally look back at us and smile. At one point she even tried to take a picture of us, which I glared at her and she laughed at my dispense. </p><p>"Hope, we're home. Do you want to wake her or?" Marcel said, gesturing towards the sleeping Lizzie who know sat cradled in my lap. I smiled down at her, her face had been so peaceful during her nap that I didn't want to disturb her. </p><p>"I can carry her up to Kol's old room." I said, shifting her into my arms and scooting out of the SUV. Sleeping Lizzie nuzzled in closer and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. </p><p>"Or she could just sleep in your room." Marcel said giving me a knowing look. I blushed and averted my eyes, "I don't know about that, Marcel." I said, and started making my way upstairs. </p><p>I placed Lizzie on Kol's old bed and carefully took her shoes off. After placing them on the floor, I covered her sleeping form with the quilted comforter. She shifted in her sleep to turn on her side facing me, her brow furrowed in the middle. I tucked the comforter up under her chin and turned to walk away.</p><p>She mumbled in her sleep, I stopped and looked over my shoulder. Her eyes were still shut and her brow had softened, I smiled in my sleep at how beautiful she looked. When I began walking again, she mumbled something again, this time more clearly. </p><p>"Hope." She muttered quietly, turning over onto her other side, away from me. </p><p><em>'She's dreaming about me!'</em> I thought quietly to myself. A smile crept onto my face as I made my out of the door and downstairs. </p><p>I found Aunt Rebekah and Marcel sitting in the court yard with Rebekah reading a book and Marcel sifting through his cell phone. </p><p>"Got her all tucked in, <em>Hope</em>?" Rebekah asked with a sly smile. My mouth fell open, my eyes wide. </p><p>"You were <em>listening</em>?" I asked in disbelief.</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders with a sly smile on her face, "It's hard not too, given that I am a vampire after all."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue, "Just, please, while she's here try not to eavesdrop?" I asked.</p><p>"Oh,<em> trust me, </em>I won't be listening in anymore." She replied, before turning on her heel and headed towards the kitchen. </p><p>I stood there confused before Marcel finally spoke up, "You know she's just giving you a hard time, right? Especially with <em>Lizzie</em> being the one to volunteer to come, let alone, willingly give you her blood to complete your transition." </p><p>I was even more confused than ever by this point. "So? What does Lizzie have to do with this? I don't understand." </p><p>Marcel laughed and put his phone in his pocket before standing up, "Listen, Kiddo. If there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that Lizzie didn't just volunteer to give you her blood <em>and </em>make the 12 hour trip from Mystic Falls to New Orleans all because she's just your friend, Hope." </p><p>
  <em>Wait. What? Does Lizzie like me in a romantic way?</em>
</p><p>My face formed an 'o' and Marcel chuckled, "You really didn't know? It's obvious, Hope. Lizzie likes you." </p><p>I mentally facepalmed myself.</p><p>A smile bloomed across my face, "She does?" </p><p>"Yes, my darling niece. She's smitten with you, isn't it obvious?" Rebekah said, walking in from the kitchen. </p><p>I threw my hands in the air, "Apparently it is to everyone but me!" I exclaimed. </p><p>"Hey, calm down. Just tell her how you feel, I know she'll reciprocate your feelings." Marcel said, placing his hands on my shoulder. </p><p>I sighed, "Okay. I will. But not tonight, tonight I want everything to be as normal as possible." They both nodded their heads in agreement for what I wanted. </p><p>All of a sudden I felt this itching feeling creeping it's way up my throat. I grimaced as it turned into a burning sensation. I began to feel chilly and ill. </p><p>"Hope? What's wrong?" Rebekah yelled, and quickly her face turned to realization. "She hasn't fed in over 12 hours, Marcel! She needs to feed." </p><p>"How much did you take from Lizzie earlier?" Marcel asked. </p><p>I could barely get a word out it burned so bad, "Drop... Enough... To change." I said breathless. </p><p>"Dammit, okay. We'll get you someone to feed on. Hang on tight, okay, Kiddo?" I slowly nodded my head, and in a flash Marcel was gone. </p><p>Rebekah slowly walked me to the living room, and sat me in one of the armchairs. "Marcel will be back soon, okay? Just hang in there, Hope." </p><p>Sure enough it took Marcel only a matter of seconds before he came back with some guy, he gripped him by the back of the neck and turned the guy to look him in the eye. </p><p>"You won't scream, you won't yell and you won't remember any of this." Marcel used his compulsion on the guy. He led him over to me, and placed him on his knees in front of me. His green eyes were bright with understanding, and he tilted his head to the side. </p><p>The vein in his neck throbbed and I could already feel myself leaning in to sink my teeth into his neck. "Don't let me kill him, okay?" I pleaded with Rebekah and Marcel. </p><p>"We won't. Now feed." Rebekah replied.</p><p>I sank my fangs into the guy's neck, he only let out a gasp in response before going limp in my arms. </p><p>This guy's blood tasted funny and nothing like Lizzie’s, her's was pure and delicious. This guy tasted disgusting in comparison to her. But my blood lust was fire fueled and I didn't care what he tasted like, as long as the burning would go away. </p><p>I drank until my thirst was sated, and by that time I was covered in the guy's blood. "Hope, I think that's enough." Rebekah said, lying a reassuring hand to my shoulder. I unlatched myself from the guy, who leaned weakly against the coffee table. Marcel helped the guy stagger to his feet and walked him out of the room. </p><p>I looked up at Rebekah, who gasped quietly. </p><p>"What's wrong, Auntie Bex?" I asked confused. I felt better and fuller, why wouldn't she be happy. </p><p>Her eyes softened, and she raised a hand to my cheek, wiping the blood away. "Your eyes, they remind me of your father's." She said quietly. </p><p>I grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped away the remaining blood on my face. I made sure to shift my eyes back to their normal color before looking at Rebekah again. </p><p>Glancing her way, I saw the sadness in her eyes that she tried to hide from me. </p><p>"I miss him too, Auntie Bex." I said, while tossing my used napkin into the trash can. She composed herself before turning towards me. </p><p>"I know, sweetie. We all miss him, I even think Davina misses him at times." She said with a chuckle. I laughed with her because my dad was Davina's least favorite person. </p><p>"Very funny." I said with an eye roll, she smiled in response. </p><p>"Why don't you go get cleaned up while Marcel and I prepare dinner? Freya, Keelin and Nik went to the pastry shop you love to get you beignet’s." </p><p>I nodded in agreement when I actually looked at my shirt, which was soaked in blood. I grimaced at the sight and smell, "Will it ever get less messy?" I asked, picking at the pieces that had dried already. </p><p>She chuckled, "You'll gain more control over yourself as you adjust, Hope. Now, go get cleaned up." </p><p>I finally listened to my aunt and decided to venture to my room to get a change of clothes and take a shower. I walked upstairs to the 2nd floor and rounded the corner that lead to my room, I caught a swift flash of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. </p><p>"Lizzie?" I called, peering around the other corner. </p><p>She stopped and turned abruptly, her eyes widened when she saw my clothes. </p><p>"Hope? What's wrong, are you okay?" She yelled, rushing to me. She started checking my face, and arms for any obvious injuries. When she didn't find any, she calmed slightly. </p><p>"Lizzie, this isn't my blood. I'm okay." </p><p>Realization must have dawned on her, she took a small step backwards. </p><p>"Oh. I figured someone with such class as you, <em>Mikaelson</em>, that you'd be a much less messy eater." She said with sarcasm, there was something else hinted in her voice. </p><p>I shook my head, "Lizzie, you know just as well as I do that new vampires have to work on controlling their hunger." </p><p>She sighed and ran a hand threw her hair, "I know, I was just teasing you, Hope... Is the guy- did you-?"</p><p>I grabbed her hands, and rubbed small circles on them. "No, Liz, he's not dead. He's fine, or as fine as he can be currently. I didn't kill him." </p><p>Lizzie physically relaxed at my words, and intertwined our fingers. "Good, I'm glad to hear that." She said, her words kinder and softer now.</p><p>"I'm gonna go get cleaned up, do you want to wait in my room while I go take a shower?" I replied, I secretly hoped she would agree.</p><p>She nodded her head, "I get a up close and personal look at the Tribrids room? Well of course I'll take the opportunity to find some good blackmail." She said with a laughed. </p><p>I gave her a pointed look, "Lizzie." </p><p>She full on laughed now, her smile causing a blush to form on her cheeks. "Relax, Hope. I'm kidding." </p><p>I physically relaxed at her words. "Let's just go." I said with a childish eye roll. I grabbed her hand and lead her to my room. </p><p>Lizzie made herself at home on my bed and it would be a lie if I said I didn't like the sight of it. I shook my head clear of any unwelcome thoughts, well the thoughts are welcome just not right that second. </p><p>I cleared my throat before speaking, "If you need anything, the bathroom is right down the hall from my room. Just come get me, okay?" I asked, walking towards her. I felt compelled to grab her hand and struck her knuckles. </p><p>She blushed at the gesture, "I'll be fine, Hope. Worry about yourself for once and go take a hot shower. You reak of blood." She stuck her tongue out at the end to prove her disgust. </p><p>I couldn't hold back my laughter, I smiled at her. "Okay, I'm going now." </p><p>I backed away and turned my back towards the blonde. Making my way towards the bathroom I couldn’t help but smile at the thought of having Lizzie all to myself. </p><hr/><p>I'm not sure how long I stood under the hot water for, but I watched as the blood turned the water red. I rested my head on the cold shower wall, closing my eyes as the scent of blood filled my nostrils. I could feel my fangs sharpen and shift down, I squeezed my eyes tighter as the memory of me feeding from the random guy earlier came floating back. </p><p>His blood wasn't pure and it was gross. My thoughts shifted to the beautiful blonde who sat waiting in my bedroom, and my fangs fully shifted down. I licked them instinctively, cutting my tongue on the tip. I barely got a taste of my own blood before the cut healed itself. Damn vampire qualities. </p><p>It seemed like forever ago when I fed from Lizzie, just a drop. In reality it was this morning. The moment feels like it happened a long time ago when it was only over 12 hours ago. Her blood is as addictive as she herself is. </p><p>I shook my head clear of my perverse thoughts, and grabbed my loofah to begin scrubbing my body. </p><p>In the midst of scrubbing myself clean, I picked up a pair of soft foot steps headed my way. </p><p>
  <em>'Lizzie.' </em>
</p><p>Her knock was as soft as her footsteps, "Hope? Your Aunt Freya sent for us. Apparently dinner is ready?" She called through the door. </p><p>I vamped through the rest of my shower in a matter of seconds, turning off the shower and pulling back the curtain. "Okay, I'll be right there." I called back. </p><p>I could hear herself sigh at my response. She must have been worried if I was okay. "Do you mind if I wait out here for you?" She asked softly. </p><p>I chuckled at her nervousness, "Of course I don't mind." </p><p>I thought it was sweet she was nervous. "You don't need to be nervous, Lizzie. I can hear your heartbeat." I replied again. </p><p>I wrapped my towel around my body and hair, turning to grab my clothes. </p><p>"Shit." I said aloud. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked, beginning to open the door. </p><p>When she had the door fully opened, we made eye contact. "I forgot to grab clothes."</p><p>Her mouth formed parted slightly, "Oh, uhm do you want me to run back to your room and grab you some?" Lizzie asked, a blush creeping up her neck. </p><p>I couldn't help but realize how much more often she's constantly blushing around me. To be quite honest, it made me smile. </p><p>I raised a hand and brushed it across her blushing cheek, "No, Liz. That's very sweet of you, but I can just change in my room. Come on, we better get going otherwise my family will literally pound on the door until we come down." </p><p>I intertwined our fingers and pulled her away from the bathroom and back down the hall to my bedroom. Once there, I drifted over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of matching grey sports bra and thong, a black tank, and a pair of maroon leggings. </p><p>I glanced back over my shoulder towards Lizzie, who was idly walking around my room. She stopped at the painting I made of my family shortly after my mom died. </p><p>"I knew you were good at painting, but this looks identical to their real selves!" Lizzie exclaimed. </p><p>I nodded my head along as I got dressed, "Thanks, Lizzie."</p><p>"You're mom was beautiful, just like you." She continued on. My head perked up at her last choice of words and I spun around since I was dressed by that point. </p><p>Lizzie realized what she had said and was no blushing the most I'd ever seen, especially recently. She put a hand over her mouth to cover up her embarrassment. </p><p>I crossed the room towards her, holding eye contact. "You think I'm beautiful?" I asked, my head cocked sideways.</p><p>She glanced down for a split second before making eye contact again.</p><p>"Yes, I do. Who wouldn't?" </p><p>I chucked, "I'm sure there's someone in the universe who doesn't find me attractive." </p><p>Lizzie literally scoffed at my words, "Hope Mikaelson, that is <em>so</em> not true. You literally attract both of the sexes. Therefore, you are incredibly attractive!" </p><p>I smirked and stepped towards her, leaving hardly any space. </p><p>"Oh, so now I'm <em>incredibly attractive</em>, huh?" I asked, teasingly. </p><p>She choked, "I-" </p><p>"Girls, don't make me come up there!" Rebekah called out from downstairs. </p><p>Lizzie's eyes buldged out of her head, and I couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>I leaned in towards her and said, "Don’t worry about them, they'll love you as much as I do." I placed a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth, intertwined our fingers and once again drug her back down the hall. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I'm new at writing fanfics for Legacies! Let me know what you thought, leave a Kudos! I will mainly be writing in Hope's perspective but will do a few chapters out of other characters perspectives as well. Stay tuned for more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>